Une affaire de virilité
by Nelja
Summary: /Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki/ Chiaki a toujours rêvé d'être la fidèle compagne d'une Magical Girl, et plus si affinités. Yuuki estime que sa virilité a très grand besoin d'être soulignée et Loki n'est pas subtil. Sorte de ChiakiYuuki.


_Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki appartient à Kittyhawk. Pour ceux qui seraient venus ici sans connaître, ce webcomic raconte l'histoire d'un jeune japonais qui se retrouve engagé comme Magical Girl (changement de sexe fourni) par les divinités de la mythologie nordique._

_Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock pour le thème : Yuuki/Chiaki - Genderfuck - Et plus si affinités..._

_Vagues spoilers jusqu'à l'Edda 4. Rating parce que Loki peut être vulgaire, quand il veut. Thèmes de changement de sexe et d'identité abordés, en mode humoristique comme dans le canon.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Laisse-moi t'aider, Yuuki-chan !"<p>

"Ce n'est pas la peine..."

Mais déjà Chiaki s'est emparée de la trousse de secours, et commence à arracher consciencieusement les vêtements de Yuuki. "Mais si ! Tu es une Magical Girl, je suis ta meilleure amie, et je serai toujours là pour t'aider ! Que ce soit pour protéger tes secrets, écouter tes confidences, ou te mettre du mercurochrome dans des endroits inaccessibles !"

"Mais la situation est plus complexe et ambiguë que ça !" proteste-t-il. "Est-ce que tu aurais agi comme ça, avant, quand j'étais ton ami garçon ?"

Chiaki semble réfléchir à la question. "Non. Cela aurait été un peu trop intime."

"Ah, tu vois ! Eh bien, au fond, je n'ai pas changé !"

Il ignore si les filles ensemble passent leur temps à se regarder à moitié nues, ou pire, à se soulever la poitrine pour se passer du désinfectant sur les côtes avec un petit pinceau. Mais il est à peu près sûr qu'elles ne le font pas aux hommes ! Et pas seulement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de seins à soulever !

Et au lieu de profiter de la situation et de se concentrer sur les sensations très agréables que cela procure, il ressent une sorte de malaise. Comme si cela diminuait sa virilité, qui pourtant n'a pas besoin de ça ces jours-ci.

"Mais si ! A l'époque, nous regardions seulement des dessins animés ensemble ! Maintenant, he bien tu sauves le monde contre les méchants géants qui le menacent ! Alors, forcément, ça crée des liens, et ça change un peu la notion d'intimité !" Elle passe derrière Yuuki, étale le désinfectant dans son cou, ce qui devrait être moins embarrassant, sauf qu'on dirait que Yuuki a là un point sensible, et pas de la façon qui fait mal. "A l'époque, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te passer du mercurochrome !"

"Je vois..." répond Yuuki, blasé par ce raisonnement sans faille.

Et si Yuuki avait été encore un garçon, physiquement, il aurait eu un début d'érection. Heureusement que les filles sont plus discrètes sur ce point.

"Tu sais," lui murmure Chiaki dans le cou, "ça a toujours été mon rêve d'être la fidèle compagne d'une Magical Girl. Et plus si affinités..."

Yuuki se raccroche à ce qui lui reste de fierté. "Mais en vrai, je ne t'intéresse pas, alors ! Parce que je suis un garçon ! Vraiment ! Un garçon normal !"

"Ah bon ?" demande Chiaki innocemment.

Les seins volumineux de Yuuki rebondissent sous l'effet de sa déclaration solennelle, comme pour donner leur avis dans cette discussion. Chiaki les regarde en rougissant.

"Dans ma tête ! Et c'est important !"

Chiaki a un très bref moment d'hésitation, puis un grand sourire. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Mais alors, pour Himuro-kun et toi...?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

"Ce qu'il essaie d'exprimer," dit Loki, jaillissant de sous le canapé comme une peluche démoniaque d'une boîte, "c'est que son esprit n'est pas impliqué, ce n'est qu'une impulsion physique et animale de son vagin qui a besoin d'être rempli. Mais si tu arrives à tes fins, Chiaki-chan, je sais où trouver des godemichés très efficaces qui remplaceront avantageusement le bellâtre..."

D'un seul mouvement, en une parfaite synchronisation, Yuuki et Chiaki s'emparent chacun des jambes de la peluche. Loki traverse la pièce en une élégante parabole, passe finalement par la fenêtre. La clameur de "Je disais ça pour aideeeeeer !" s'éteint derrière lui.

"Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est..."

C'est qu'il est à peu près certain d'être hétérosexuel, d'avoir toujours souhaité une relation ordinaire et hétérosexuelle avec une personne hétérosexuelle (et humaine). _Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?_

Apparemment, c'est l'avis de son destin, qui semble flotter devant ses yeux sous la forme de trois petites vieilles brandissant une pancarte où, en grosses lettres sombres et élaborées, est écrit "OUI !"

Chiaki interrompt ces chimères stupides en nouant énergiquement ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant brusquement contre son dos. "Mais ne crains rien, Yuuki ! Même quand tu redeviendras un garçon sans aucune ambiguité, après ta quête héroïque, tu seras toujours une Magical Girl dans mon coeur !"

"Euh, tu sais..." remarque Yuuki d'une voix faible et très tendue. "Chiaki-chan... les blessures que tu devais soigner au début... Elles... font... mal."

"Oh, pardon ! Pardon, Yuuki-chan ! Je suis tellement désolée !"

Les mains de Chiaki, son corps entier, quittent les endroits douloureux, et les endroits embarrassants aussi. En fait, elle a reculé à un bon mètre, comme si elle avait maintenant peur de le toucher.

Et comme si Yuuki n'était pas suffisamment confus, il a toutes les peines à déterminer si la nouvelle est bonne ou mauvaise.


End file.
